


Boyfriends Who Travel Together

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Magnus knows that Alec needs a vacation. So he and Alec spend an entire weekend visiting exotic locations while falling even more in love with each other.Along the way,Alec also discovers how to be true to himself.





	Boyfriends Who Travel Together

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever one shot on AO3!!!
> 
> This piece was inspired by Quite_Magical's Packed My Bags and Packed Yours Too

New York Institute  
8 am 

 

When will I ever get a break? Alec thought as he was scrolling through mounds and mounds of paperwork for the Clave.

Being the Head of an Institute had its limits.

A light tapping broke the stillness.

 

Alec looked up and smiled happily. It was Magnus. 

The High Warlock was dressed in a dark grey suit similar to the one he worn when he defend Isabelle.His hair was styled his own way and his makeup was minimal but it had enough effect to stop anyone even a certain pretty Shadowhunter.

“What are you doing here? I thought you would still be with a client by now.”

“Said client was being very impatient about a spell that would raise the dead. Unfortunately I stated that I do not dabble in black magic. So I refused and he left without the spell he wanted. Enough about my day, how was yours Alexander?”

Alec then spoke in a diplomatic tone but maintain a tenderness in his words. “ It was dull without you there.”

Magnus chuckled softly “I understand. What do you say to a date tomorrow?”

“I’d love to” Alec gently respond by pulling the warlock closer to him until their bodies were intimately pressed to one another. Alec’s calloused hands were placed on Magnus’ waist while one of Magnus’ hands was placed on the nephilim’s shoulder, the other placed on his chest feeling his shadowhunter’s heart beating strongly.

Before Alec changed his world, Magnus was hopelessly in love with Camille one hundred and thirty eight years prior until she revealed her true nature and his heart was confiscated and locked for so long.

“I don’t know what I would’ve become without you.” Alec whispered, his hazel sparkling while staring into his warlock’s eyes.

Magnus silenced him quietly, “Aku cinta kamu”

Alec memorized the meaning, Magnus said it to him once before. He could not help himself and said to him “I love you too.”

The air slowly became enthralled in tiny fragments of fire but it slowly grew into a warm flame of tenderness by the mere press of their lips molded to the other.

Their lips moved slowly but grew more as if they have been doing this their entire lives, savoring the light in a world entombed in darkness. The fire kept increased until it engulfed the two men in its warmth.

Magnus’ arms slowly crept around Alec’s neck, his fingers entangled in his lover’s dark brown tresses and his ebony polished nails scraped against Alec’s scalp causing him to shudder in utter delight.

One of Alec’s hands was secure on Magnus’ waist holding him close, the other was ever so sensuously grazing over Magnus’s tailbone and his fingers devilishly gripped Magnus’ bottom causing him to moan softly at Alec’s bold move.

They continued to kiss passionately until someone intruded.

“Ahem”

Alec looked upon at his sister Isabelle who leaning against the doorway with a smile on her face at her brother’s affections with his boyfriend.

“Ah my dear Isabelle,what brings you here? Not that Alexander and I do not mind at all.” Magnus smiled. 

Isabelle was a goddess, her independent spirit and fiery personality is what made her tempting yet equally sought after by many Shadowhunters even Downworlders, especially Raphael and Meliorn.

“I am not interrupting something?” Isabelle asked, her voice sounding quite amused.

Alec’s face turned pink at his sister’s question. “W- we were - “

Isabelle laughed brightly and said “No need to explain big bro. I know you very well.”

Magnus giggled at Isabelle’s comment of her dear brother.

“I didn’t mean to be snobby but I overheard you two planning a weekend trip together and obviously I can see that Alec needs a break. So I’ll take charge while my big brother gets some relaxing time.” Izzy winked with a smile.

Alec hopes Izzy won’t do anything dumb while he’s away with Magnus on their trip.

“Okay Izzy, but I need you to promise me that you will not do anything crazy.”

“No problem. Go have fun!”

As both men walked out of the office, hand in hand, they heard Isabelle yell “DON’T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN’T DO!”

They laughed happily and portaled home.

 

Brooklyn 8 am

“...Are you sure you have everything Magnus?”

Magnus replied “Of course I do. This trip is supposed to be about us. I want no interruptions whatsoever. Is that clear?”

The warlock snapped his fingers and in an instant a Portal whirled into the room like the tornado that whisked Dorothy and her dog to the land of Oz.  
“Shall we go?” Magnus asked, his hand out pleading.

Alec responded saying “Yes” before interlocking his hand with his boyfriend and walking into the Portal together.

The warlock snapped his fingers and in an instant a Portal whirled into the room like the tornado that whisked Dorothy and her dog to the land of Oz.

“Shall we go?” Magnus asked, his hand out pleading.

Alec responded saying “Yes” before interlocking his hand with his boyfriend and walking into the Portal together.

 

Paris, France

“Where are we exactly Magnus?” Alec asked while observing the clear night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled brightly.

“My home in the country, we are a few hours outside of Paris. Shall we head inside?” Magnus pointed towards the ancient wooden door, they opened the brass handle and walked into the cottage.

Alec gazed in wonder. It seems like a fairytale.

Later that evening, they sat in the living room basking in the afterglow of the fireplace. Magnus was in Alec’s lap, his back to Alec’s chest. Their arms placed around the other never wanting to let go.

The bottle of cabernet sauvignon including a pair of wine glasses were abandoned on the petie wooden table in the kitchen.

Alec buried his into Magnus’ neck inhaling the soft sandalwood scent of his skin. Magnus hummed softly. 

“What are you thinking about darling?”

“I never thought I’d get to have any of this. I always felt as if I am nothing.”

Magnus began comforting Alec by whispering softly all the things he loved about him. “You have an open heart. You are loyal, kind, sincere-”  
He noticed Alec had fallen asleep. The soft glow of the fire enhanced Alec’s true beauty and Magnus smiled.

The warlock thread his fingers through the hunter’s dark locks delicately as if Alexander was made of tiny and fragile glass fragments. Magnus could not believe that a century ago he despised Shadowhunters, then Alec came along and transformed his life.

Magnus has heard of the Nephilim being granted with angelic features.While some Shadowhunters he’d met over the centuries were attractive, none of them compared to the exquisiteness of Alec Lightwood.

Alec had been blessed with sharp cheekbones, plus a strong and delicious jawline. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of hazel, rows of dark and light green reminiscent of forest leaves.  
His lips were plump and sometimes in situations Magnus tries to resist devouring them.

The deflect rune on Alec’s neck gave Magnus very sinful and tempted thoughts, not that Magnus would not want to leave a hickey on that gorgeous fair skin and brag about it. But Alec’s body was otherworldly, his frame was perfect.

His abdominal muscles were shaped and molded to perfection. Magnus could not help but remember the countless times he was alone with Alec including their first time, the way their bodies moved was like a dance, their souls bound and intertwined since that night.

Magnus’ mind came to normal as the sound of soft snoring obliterated his train of thought. He glanced down and saw Alec asleep. Alec meant more to him than all of the centuries he had living on this earth.  
So without making a sound, he quietly drifted to sleep and joined Alexander in dreamland.

 

The next day Magnus found Alec in the stables near the chateau.

“Alexander I was wondering if you wanted to go-”

Magnus noticed that Alec was undressed from the waist up. His upper half exposed, his runes shone like blankets of a midnight sky. His skin was glistening as if he was working hard.

The dark navy jeans he wore exposed the low v line of his hips. Focus Magnus!  
“Sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up, I just wanted to explore the stables which I believe it hasn’t been used in years. And I found a pair to keep me company.” Alec pointed to the the pair of handsome black Friesian horses who were in their stalls, neighing softly as if saying ‘Hello’

Magnus cleared his throat and questioned Alec, “Are you sure you never worked with horses before Alexander? It seems like you have some experience with animals.”

Alec chuckled.

“How about we go for a trail ride? Just you and me. Are you okay with that?” Alec asked Magnus with a softness in his voice that even Magnus himself couldn’t resist.

Magnus replied “I would love that.”

The day was absolutely stunning. Alec rode Diablo the strongest horse of the two and Magnus rode Storm who was a bit shorter than his companion. They arrived at the edge of a small meadow.

It was the most beautiful place Alec had ever seen. Both men dismounted the steeds and sat amongst the flowers. The grass felt like feathers, the flowers bloomed like streaks of paint on a blank canvas.

Alec and Magnus spent the entire day in the meadow, it became one of the many places they’d escape if they wanted to be alone without worrying about the Clave, or running an Institute.

They celebrated their final night in France by heading into the city, they dined at Le Cinq a gourmet restaurant in the Four Seasons hotel.  
Both were excited to see where they would go next.

 

Rome, Italy

Later that night at Hotel Artemide, Alec waited in the lobby wearing the suit Magnus gave him when they shopped in Milan. His whole body was shaking from the inside, his hands were twitching rapidly.

Alec wore a black Soho wool suit designed by Giorgio Armani himself. The suit itself bore a young, sophisticated design that combines the details of traditional tailoring with the modern charisma reflected in its name. Made from wool, the single-breasted jacket featured two-button fastening, notched lapels, welt pockets including a breast pocket, and rear side vents. The classic trousers had French pockets to the front and rear buttoned welt pockets. 

The soft ping of the elevator alerted Alec to stand up and admire the handsome specimen that danced towards him. Magnus looked radiant as ever. He threw together an outfit that screamed sin. The dark slacks fitted his ass to perfection, the upper half was the devil itself. A midnight long sleeve blouse that cut down to expose a bit of his chest, his jewelry was minimal, his rings were effortless and his makeup was simple but still caused Alec’s heart to beat uncountably.

“Wow, y-you look wonderful.” Alec let his eyes wander from Magnus’ enticing eyes to his alluring lips, he’s trying so hard not to kiss his boyfriend in front of strangers yet.

Magnus chuckled delightfully. “I beg to differ Alexander, you’re the one who is the most handsome.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand and placed it on his forearm like a respectful gentleman entertaining his significant other. “Let’s go.” 

Dinner was magical. Magnus whisked himself and Alec to a tiny restaurant in Tuscany.  
The warlock was enamoured by how Alec’s eyes seemed to absorb the history of Italy and Magnus’ heart seemed to pull Alec more into his world, and he wanted to stay in this dream forever.

The young lovers walked hand in hand amongst the sand, their shadows lit by the soft luminous glow of a pale moon.

Alec gently grabbed Magnus’s waist and pulled him into his warm embrace. Magnus’ hands were placed on his archer’s shoulders, his fingers caressed Alec’s hair drawing him closer until they only felt the full press of their bodies.  
“Kiss me” Magnus muttered before Alec’s lips met his.  
Magnus prys Alec’s lips open with the tip of his tongue wanting to taste him even more.  
Alec granted him entrance. He wraps his arms around the hunter’s neck, the tips of his fingers gently grazing and grabbing bits of his soft silky hair at the nape of his neck pulling his dear angel closer to him.

Alec began peppering light kisses across Magnus’ jawline, tasting the warmth scent of his skin. The warlock hummed in bliss as his lover continued his journey of savoring his body. Alec’s lips were latching onto the muscle between the neck and the shoulder, he became addicted to the essence of Magnus, whenever the warlock was near him, Alec wanted to drag him into a corner and ravish his body completely.

“Alexa- slow down darling.” Magnus managed to blurt out while Alec was lavishing his boyfriend. Alec pulled away cautiously while respecting Magnus’ choice of words.  
When Magnus saw looked at Alec, he saw an entirely different aesthetic to his shadowhunter.

HIs hair was standing in different areas due to Magnus’ skilled hands, his lips were once a soft pink, now they were red and swollen from kissing Magnus passionately. Alec looked like something from Magnus’s personal fantasies.

“We should probably head back. I prefer having you all to myself tonight.” Magnus purred, his voice silky and smooth turned Alec’s insides into mush.

“Yes.” Alec replied huskily.  
Upon that night Alec proved his love over and over until the dawn broke through the horizon.

 

Bangkok, Thailand

Magnus whisked Alec away to Bangkok, the capital of Thailand. They arrived in the midst of summer.

“Thailand is so beautiful. I can’t imagine anyone not wanting to live here.” Alec said as he and Magnus walked hand in hand along the bustling and chaotic streets of the city.

Alec sported a comfortable attire of an olive green tank top with black shorts. He also wore his hat backwards while sporting dark sunglasses. Magnus however wore an outfit similar to that of his boyfriend, a maroon tank top with navy shorts alongside a pair of comfy sandals.

Magnus gave Alec a professional camera as a gift. At first Alec protested saying to Magnus that he couldn’t take it but Magnus suggested it and he did.

Later that afternoon, the two men hiked in the jungle while carrying backpacks. Alec became a natural at photography, everytime he captured something on film, it always came out beautiful. 

They even made some exotic new friends which included a loveable sun bear which they named Baloo who loves honey, a stunning black panther which Magnus named Bagheera, a group of mischievous but friendly Capuchin monkeys who posed for the camera while Alec was picking fresh mangos from a nearby tree. 

Even a clan of tigers allowed the two men to sit amongst them along a river, Alec himself was in awe at the sight of such a powerful predator. 

He give a name to the four males, they were granted the names Ren, Kishan, Rajah, and Taj, while Magnus gave names to the four females as well, all were named Sita, Sundari, Nilima and Yesubai. The litter of six week old cubs were just the most precious. 

“Magnus help me! I’m being attacked by cuteness!” Alec laughed while the cubs were climbing all over him, licking his face. 

Magnus took the camera and snapped numerous of himself standing among the tiger queens. While photos of Magnus appearing as if he belonged in the jungle looked enticing, nothing was more majestic than portraits of Alec standing regal, fearless among the males as if Alec was king. 

Magnus took two more snapshots, one of Alec and himself smiling proudly with the big cats, the other of Alec and the noble Rajah staring into each other’s eyes as if they were brothers.

They did not want to leave such an amazing place of serenity and filled with life.  
So they bid their goodbyes to their friends and they would never forget them.

 

Brooklyn

Magnus and Alec were on the balcony in their loft, stars twinkling brightly in the night sky.

“Magnus...these past three days were wonderful. While we were traveling, I’ve learned to be happy for others but I also learned to be true to myself…. I love you.”

“I love you too Alexander.” Magnus said softly.

Magnus knew that life was too short and he had to make memories that will last for eternity. WIth Alec at his side, he knew what was impossible can be possible as long he believed in himself.

A wise man once said, “Relationships take effort.”


End file.
